Rise of the Soviets V1
by Lost Guy
Summary: first story..st during ME2 Shepard discovers a pro-communist organization on the citadel that attempts to assasinate her for being percived as a threat... but what she dose not know is that the organization is actually a nation... on halt with possable continueation or rewrite in near future. canceled for the time being.
1. The End of all things capitalist

RED ALERT / MASS EFFECT CROSSOVER:

Summary/authors note: Shepard is female and basically the red alert soviets have entered the mass effect universe (by unknown means, but most likely thanks to Einstein's cronosphere). And there will be quite a lot of things that will be silly (but also grim), but this is red alert were talking about so it can't get any more silly (and grim) than it already is…. Expect Communism, airships, Iron curtain's, giant attack squid(s), Nikola Tesla's tank slagging coils and Mega Lenin… No I am not joking. (So pretty much combining C&C RA 2-3.

Plus some changed/ made up units of my own idea.)

Also Shep is a bit of good and evil and occasionally childish and dominate… you'll see why. And no DLC characters… because I have not played them yet…any DLC

Oh and pardon me for any spelling mistakes unless they are intentional ones.

And btw this is my first story… so not that many flames please… story starts just after the collector base, everyone lives! Except the Collectors .

….

RED EFFECT: RISE OF THE SOVIETS

The beginning: … The End of all things capitalist…..

Shepard could not believe what she was seeing on the live feed… all over New York Red banner's flew from every building every street… the feed switched to Wall street, showing the hundreds of Soviet soldier's marching down the war wracked street, patriotic song's shouted forth into the air with music blaring from the speakers crudely attached to tanks amongst the Colum… Reaper, Council and system alliance dead lined the streets with victorious soviet troops crushing them underfoot in their celebratory march,

The next shot captured the rubble of what was the statue of liberty… and even now hours after the battle the red menace still bombarded it with rockets from surrounding Dreadnaughts navel craft…

The picture then shrunk to the top right hand of the screen, showing a female reporter at a news desk "we now report live from the Kremlin in Moscow where the re-emerged Soviet union has declared the city the Capital of the now fully Communist Earth… we now go live to Red square where the Commander who lead the final glorious push into new york, will speak to the people." she finished as the feed flicked over to a camera watching the balcony at about equal height….

Shepard wondered if this Commander was the one she thought it was… the one she fought beside against the Reapers with… the one she called friend…it was he.

As she watched the screen with anticipation the man under her boot laughed as he watched

"You see Shepard! We have won! The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is now whole again… you and your systems alliance have lost" he gloated despite the barrel pressed against his head

"Yes… a shame you won't live to see it! And see the day we take back Earth!" she countered getting ready to pull the trigger and bring an end the current Premier.

"You? Take back Earth? Ha! That's not going to happen not with him in charge" he argued right back while pointing to the screen with the commander on it…

"He is reasonable and smart man… I'll be able to convince him to surrender when he leads… and your dead" she said while slowly pulling the trigger when he countered with.

"You think you will be able to convince him after you have killed the only family he has left…" he said with an air of confidence…

Shepard though for a second before replying with a simple "No"

The man gave a content nod and whispered to the screen "dasvidanya… son" before his life was taken away by the spectre above him.

She then looked to the screen and said "he never mentioned his father before…"

Before heading out the door to meet with the rest of her team… and to save the galaxy once again…

(Cue Soviet march and epic intro)

Presenting…. RED EFFECT: RISE OF THE SOVIETS


	2. Fish and propaganda

A few months earlier….. (Bout 5)

Chapter 1: Fish and propaganda

Location: the citadel

Shepard was browsing the markets of the zakara ward…. Well mostly the gun shop and buying up fish… in fact she brought fish weekly so it was obvious she forgot to feed them…. "Miranda give me the fish" shepered stated coldly to the stunning Australian woman holding the bag of fish behind her back "as long as you promise to look after these ones"

"But I do look after my fish!"

"But only for the first week then you lose interest in them and let them die! This is the 2rd lot we are going to go through this month! Now make sure you look after this lot or it will be the end of you" she stated in a voice that sent shivers up her spine. "Ok Ok you win" Shep admitted in defeat. While this was happening Garrus was strolling around thinking back to the times he was in c-sec. 'glad I left this place' he thought as he passed a poster….stoped then walked back to look at it. 'what a strange poster… hang on who uses posters anymore?' he came to a halt in front of the poster and looked at it in detail, a rather average human male holding some sort of blade and a hammer standing over a rich looking man as well as some text on the bottom reading (FIGHT FOR EQUALITY !)and (we have the weapons we need the idealists!) he mulled over who put this up, but then he noticed a flag in the background, a red main colour, bright but not too bright to seem girly, with a curved blade like the one the man held and a hammer crossed over to form something like an X (not that Garrus would know the standard human alphabet).

He decided to go get Shepered she would know about this cause its human (well duh). So with a shrug he went off to find them bickering team mates of his. When he reached the spot where he left them they were no longer fighting(openly) and decided they were safe to talk to "hay Shepard, you need to come see this"

"Alright I'm coming" she called back "we will settle this latter Miranda" she whispered as she walked off leaving Miranda with the fish they recently brought "guess I'll head back to the ship then" she mumbled to the fish while trotting off to the ship drawing many a look from members of the opposite sex both human and non.

Meanwhile Garrus led Shepard to the poster he found "so is this actually worth my time Garrus?" Shepard moaned with impatience, Garrus rolled his eyes at Shep. 'Impatient much….' he thought as he turned the corner to the location of the poster, "don't worry Shep were here" he said aloud using an arm to direct Shepereds attention to what he found.

"So ya know what it is?"Garrus asked Shepered as he stared at the poster with dread and bewilderment.

Shepered grabbed the poster and said "come on Garrus we need to investigate this"….


	3. confusing signs and red posters

I think I forgot to add that I do not own either C&C or Mass effect. They belong to their respective company's… but all characters of my creation belong to me.

Chapter 2: confusing signs and red posters.

Current location: Normandy-SR2

Everyone entered the briefing room on the Normandy SR-2, some still half asleep and others curious as to what is going on, Shepered was standing there along with Garrus who was holding a rather large piece of rolled up paper, when everyone arrived Miranda was the first to speak "first of all what's that?" she said in her usual impatient manner, Garrus handed shepered the poster, who then unrolled it on the table for everyone to see… "So it is the Russian revolution all over again ha?" Jacob joked to which only Miranda, Jacob and joker laughed, the others not knowing about human history shrugged in confusion "umm… what are you laughing at shepered?" Tali asked for the non-human members of the crew. "The poster is a propaganda poster for the Russian revolution that was in 1917, there are no communist countries known besides China and North Korea today, communism died out long ago" Miranda explained while shepered chuckled at her last statement

"Sure about that Miranda, look at the date on the poster, you will be… surprised" Shepered told her in an amused voice while pointing to the bottom left corner of it. She stepped back in shock as she read the date and description "it was designed and printed a year ago!"

"Shepard, do ya think these 'commies' could help us out in the fight against the reapers?" asked Grunt in his usual brute like attitude, "well they will most likely try to take over the galaxy once we beat the reapers, so I would feel better if we wiped them out personally" Shepered explained walking around to the front of the table by the door "isn't it funny were going to kill other humans just because of their ideological preferences'? Ha this takes me back to history class…. Except with first-hand experience this time round" joker joked (yeah didn't expect those 2 words next to each other did ya!) "Well I say we get back on the citadel and try to track them down, then get the location of their headquarters and destroy the place!" shepered announced ignoring jokers joke.

"Well then let's get out there people" commanded Shepard as she headed to the exit, but before she could leave… "What did these people do to warrant killing them all?" Grunt asked out of curiosity to Shepard's retreating back… "I'll explain latter" Shepard stated as she walked out….

(Note to readers I will explain in a latter chapter why Shep hates Communists… but a very latter on chapter "I think" and there will be hundreds of unit quotes for red alert.)

…..

They entered the Zakera ward half an hour latter… but did not notice they were being watched or that those watching were simultaneously reporting to their superior's.

Location: citadel, zakera ward, unknown skyscraper, unknown office

"What shall we do? She is bound to find us, bound to destroy! The operation!" The man behind the desk exclaimed in a thickly Russian accented English to the frail looking figure sitting opposite of him. "do not panic comrade… we have been prepared for this situation for quite a while… with a dozen psi-corpse soldier's as well as the few hundred security personnel supported by twinblade helicopters and numerous support vehicles we smuggled onto the citadel, no one can enter or leave without our permission" the quiet voice of the frail man replied but in a less Russian accented English than his comrade while flipping through a document in his hands, after one minute of silence the frail man spoke again "rest assured comrade General… IF… they find us… I and my Psi-corpse troopers will take… care of then" he said as he made his way to the door. The other man now identified as the superior of the two nodded "you had better not fail…the fate of this operation will determine our fate across the galaxy!" the General replied in a softer yet harsher tone than before, the Psi-Commander merely nodded as he left…

Meanwhile:

"I say we take them!" argued the conscript next to you studying the human spectre and her companions search for more hints of the Generals operation and its where a bout's " no no… not now were still in a heavily guarded area… wait till they get to the warehouse's" ordered the squads officer as you all try to look as inconspicus as a group of people dressed in a shade of red that stands out can… as soon as the spectre go's around the corner the officer rushes you forward along with the rest of your unit passing several C-sec guards who take no notice of you…'wonderful thing bribing isn't it?' you think as you turn the corner along with the rest slowly jogging up to the door leading to one of the many warehouses on the citadel… "Chernov you go first" ordered the officer. You nod and steps forward…slowly raise your AKS-74 towards the door since chemical propellant weapons are easier to sneak onto the citadel than Ezo powered weapons.

You open the door then rush for the nearest piece of cover available… a crate and slide down behind it so only your comrades can see you, you take a quick scan of the room and notice no one but the workers milling about. you wave for everyone else to enter and join you "lost them haven't we?" the officer groaned "yes comrade commissar we have" you reply while studying the room "well lets report back to base… almost soup time isn't it?" someone said as you all made for the door you came through

"No soup was 5minutes ago but if we hurry we might be able to scrounge up something" replied the commissar who then straight after dropped to the floor with a hole in his leg as gunfire started up.

"TAKE COVER!" you yell as shots start to land all around you and the squad…

"Where are they?"

"TAKE THIS! (Dak, dak, dak, dak) Gah! (Dies)

"Can't see where it is coming from!"

"Shit… fuck! Man down!"

The air is filled with the voices of your comrades desperate cries for help and questions as you all are pegged down until there is three of you left... You obviously, another conscript and the commissar all of which are lying wounded on the cold metal floor as a rather stunning woman and two others… a Quarian female and a Turian male, all have guns raised at each of you… then you pass out from blood loss….

SOVIET Codex: Conscript: the modern Conscripts are more heavily armoured/armed then the conscripts during the war of three powers. The additions include armoured metal/ceramic plates woven into the fabric of the classic trench coat along with a sturdy helmet(or Ushanka) and gasmask , as well as an iron curtain generator based of the council personal shield(but can only be activated for15-35 seconds at a time and has a rather large cool down time 1.5-2.5 hours). Primary armaments include the brand new ADK-66 assault rifle with superior propellants for all ammunition, less recoil as well as laser sights and/or under barrel flamethrower (only special or veteran conscripts are allowed the under barrel) + other attachments depending on commander. And unlike previous generations these Conscripts have joined willingly (but a massive amount of propaganda never hurt to speed up recruitment)


	4. CHAPTER 3: Nap time is…… over…

CHAPTER 3: Nap time is… over…

Shepard stared down at the young man they captured… the only one out of the three who survived the wounds they sustained " it is a shame the officer did not live… but I am glad we at least got someone alive" Shepard commented to Miranda who only nodded in agreement before going back to studying there guest and his possessions.

After a minute passed Miranda turned to Shepard again to discuss what she found.

"I don't see how they were going to take you down with only chemical propellant weapons…" she said pointing to the AKS-47 "but it is a rather smart idea as there is no energy signature as with Ezo weapons… so smuggling them onto the station would not be hard… he had a rifle of simular design to the AK-47 with noticeable changes and the bottle on his belt is not filled with drink, but with mixture of alcohol and Fuel…"

"So a Molotov cocktail then?" Shepard replied

"Yes and besides those there are no other weapons on him, but his clothing is partially bullet proof… I think there is meant to be more worn over it or that might be it, but a more better answer would be that they were relying on stealth to complete their mission and the armour itself would have attracted unwanted attention, so they left it behind." Miranda explained

"Hmmm…. Did they really expect to kill us with just those?" Shepard asked to no one in particular before the figure on the bed started coughing loudly like a madman on the bed.

"He is awake"

"I know Miranda I could hear him from Novearia" she remarked dryly

"Time for the fun too begin then" Miranda said with a little bit of glee in her voice

"So you consider beating helpless men bound to operating table's fun?" Shep asked with a delighted grin.

"Can't help it if I am a dominate woman" she replied with sarcasm while cracking her knuckles so the poor soul on the bed knew what was coming…

"So I take it this not heaven yes?" asked their prisoner in a fearful and nervous voice.

"No but you will be going there soon if you don't answer all our question's…now" stated Miranda

darkly

"FUCK YOU! Capitalist bitch! I will not say one thing! Plus is illegal to harm prisoners of war so you can't touch me! HA! And I do not believe in religion… is stupid" he remarked with a triumphant grin plastered across his face… until the bomb shell known as Shepard dropped…(BTW not a blond bomb shell)

"You're right on that… but let's not forget, I am a spectre…" she whispered in his ear… almost seductively yet with more than a hint of pure evil in it.

"S...so?"

"So that means I can get away with ANY! Thing… and I do mean anything…" she teased evilly into his ear while running a hand through his hair…

"F…fuck! I… won't talk! Do your worst!" he almost screamed realizing his fate and now on the edge of tears.

"Oh, I, will…hahaha, but first I will ask nicely.. where is your base?" she remarked while drawing back a fist to punch him across the jaw. Which she did after a few seconds and proceeded to continue for the next minute.

(1 minute latter)

"TALK DAMN YOU!" she yelled as she threw one last punch to his chest, definitely breaking something. "Fine then… we'll take a break! Ha get it!" she screamed at the beaten man while walking towards the door… which had attracted quite a crowd since she started.

"Wow that boy can sure take a beat'in" mumbled Gardener to another crewman while Shep stormed for the elevator and everyone went back to what they were doing.

….

You look at the retreating back of the woman who punched the shit out of you… (not literally)

'got to get out of here' you think tugging at your restraint's trying to loosen them

'When I get out of here ill fucking kill that bitch! Escape then watch some Pony's with the others'

(Author's note: yes he is a Brony fucking deal with it! Cause I am too! And the rest of the Soviets in this are as well…mwahhahahaahah! And yes I am being serious because MLP promotes Equality. Cept for that darn princess! Down with the bigorous)

After a minute of tugging and no success you give up… accept your fate… and just sit there waiting for the end… in fact you could hear someone outside and don't bother looking up…

(And your vision is blurred)

….

(From now on I'll do Chernov in 3rd person. For with the previous chernov scene's I was seeing how well I did 1st person for another project. Oh and you will find out Chernovs first name in the next chapter)


End file.
